For example, an ultrasonic wave transceiver is used to inspect a paper-like sheet such as a banknote, etc. There are cases where a foreign object such as tape for repairing or the like is adhered to the paper-like sheet. It is desirable to be able to detect such a foreign object with high accuracy.